Living In Starclan
by xXIcepoolXx
Summary: Every apprentice goes to the moonstone... But after tragedy falls and little Skykit loses her loved brother, will she decide the impossible? ONE SHOT. Plz R&R


**Hey guys! I was bored, Deiced to wright a nice Little one shot that after today, probably no one will visit. Oh, Set In The Old forest by the way**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pebblekit squealed with excitement, to day would be her apprentice ceremony. She turned to her siblings "I'm So Excited Deepk-" She said, cutting herself off, her excited face melting. Once again she'd forgotten that in the last attack with the loners, they had struck quickly, killing off all of Hollowswipe's, who had just moved to the warriors den, Litter and Deepkit. Owlkit gave Pebblekit a sympathetic look, Stonekit had been a favorite around the clan, best friends with Pebblekit.<p>

Skykit padded up next to Pebblekit "Pebblekit, Deepkit is gone. You have to accept that." She said softly. It crossed Pebblekit's mind that Skykit would be a good medicine cat, everyone knew she wanted to be one.

Pebblekit shook her head. "I-i know Skykit. I know he's gone..." She murmured.

The three kit's mother, Blueleaf called them from outside with their father, Rabbitfoot. "Skykit, Pebblekit, Owlkit!" Quickly, Owlkit got up from his position and darted out to their parent's his brown streaks making him like a blur. Skykit began after him, her Silver, Blue-gray fur sleek but messy. Pebblekit padded after her siblings, staring down at her pale brown paws. When she got out, she found her mother just finishing washing Skykit, and her father washing Owlkit. "Oh, Why do you have to be so messy!" Blueleaf cried seeing Pebblekits fur and beginning to wash it. By a few minutes the kits were lined up in front of their parent's trying not to laugh as Rabbitfoot made silly gestures from behind their mother, as she lectured them about what to do. Pebblekit pushed Deepkit to the back of her mind and tried to enjoy her fathers silliness.

Suddenly her mother gasped, seeing Groundstar leap to tallrock announcing the meeting. "Let all cat's old enough to chase rabbit's gather under tallrock for a clan meeting!" BLueleaf scurried her kits to the meeting. Pebblekit heard one of her siblings giggle, and turned to see Drybones poking his last brother Toadstool to wake up and Pebblepaw laughed. Her mother quickly scolded them to shush. Each of the three kits wondered who would be first. "Owlkit!" He called. Pebblekits brother squealed and scrambles onto tallrock "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw. Your mentor will be Drybones. I hope Drybones will pass down all he knows on to you." He announced. Of course! The runt of the litter first. Pebblepaw thought as Owlpaw scrambled down. Groundstar then called up Drybones. "Drybones, your are to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Echoeyes, and you have shown yourself to be enjoyable and loyal. You will be the mentor of Owlpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Owlpaw." He finished. The clan cheered Owlpaw's name."Pebblekit." Groundstar said, gazing down onto the she-kit. Pebblekit quickly got onto tallrock. Watching Owlpaw touch noses with Drybones, she hardly heard the leader begin "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Pikefang I hope Pikefang will pass down all he knows on to you. Groundstar call's up Pikefang,who happened to be the deputy, who bounded up beside the apprentice in an instant Pikefang, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Honeyshine, and you have shown yourself to be Courageous and Strong. You will be the mentor of Pebblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Pebblepaw." He said. Instantly the clan began to cheer for Pebblepaw too. Pebblepaw and Pikefang slip down, and Pebblepaw stretched to touch his nose. Groundstar glanced over at Sparrowstream.

Sparrowstream padded forward and got on tallrock, nearly falling, she steadied herself "Cats of Riverclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown intelligence and interest in this position. Your next medicine cat will be Skykit." She announced. Skykit's eyes were wide and happy.

"Skykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Sparrowstream?" Groundstar asked

"I do." Skykit

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Groundstar said, flicking his tail rapidly. "The good wishes of the clan go with you." He let the words hang in the air. "Dissmissed." He hopped down, padding off.

"We 'ought to go to the moonstone too" Pikefang said to Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw glance at her sister, dancing about before turning back to her mentor. "Er... Yeah..."

* * *

><p>It was only a day later, Owlpaw and Pebblepaw gazed in amazement at the glowing moonstone. She shrieked in excitement, and the next thing she knew she was greeting starclan. She hardly bothered with introductions, just ran to see her brother. "Deepkit! Deepkit!" She called, racing around. She found her brother peering into a murky yet light pool of clouds. "Skykit? Skykit!" He said gleefully at her arrival.<p>

"SkyPAW"She corrected with a grin, licking his star coated ear. Later she found her sibling and their mentors calling her, they found her and her brother, still playing.

"It's time to go home." Pikefang said.

"No!" Skypaw protested. "I'm not leaveing"

"What!?"

"You heard me! I ain't leaving!"

"You can't live in starclan."

"YES. I. CAN. I will too!" She ran off, into starclan's midst.

* * *

><p><strong>I may expand on that... IDK... xP just something I've been working on.<strong>


End file.
